The present invention relates to an improved molding method and in particular to a method of making syntatic modules.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,437 there is disclosed a composite buoyancy material for use in a variety of underwater environments. The material in that patent is disclosed as a syntatic foam filled with a plurality of hollow spheres or beads.
It is the principal object of the present invention to disclose an improved method of making syntatic modules. Such modules may, for example, be in the form of jackets to be secured to the outside of pipes, drill sections, or the like for use at offshore oil installations or in other deep sea locations to render the same buoyant.